


The Sky Is Angry

by terraknives



Series: Married Posie [13]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraknives/pseuds/terraknives
Summary: Penelope has always loved weather like this. When the sky is so dark and gloomy and grey cloud churn and clash and pour with the occasional bursts of light.It's majestic.
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Married Posie [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950955
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	The Sky Is Angry

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy~

Penelope took a sip of red wine as she read the case file.  
  
The wine was the only thing keeping her calm enough to not rip the papers to shred. The case was complicated, even though it was pretty clear who the culprit was, there just wasn't enough proof and without proof, nothing can be done.  
  
The man, murdered his wife and abused his 13 year old son, but somehow he managed to blame it all on the neighbor and said neighbor came up to Penelope.  
  
Listening to the story made her blood boil and the worst of it? The kid was still with that man and the thoughts of what might be happening to that little boy ate her up on the inside.  
  
Her phone buzzing stopped her from assaulting the piece of paper.

**♥💘Wifey 💘♥**

**I'll be back late, the storm brought in a lot so they'll need me here :(**

**(12:30am)**

**I'll miss you, but go save lives ;)**

**(12:30am)**

**I'll miss you too🥺🥺**   
**Gotta go. Love you.**

**(12:31am)**

**I love you too.**

**(12:31am)**

She tossed her phone on the bed with a sigh. She's been long used to Josie's irregular working hours and even though she just wanted to have her wife's arms wrapped around her as she slept, she knew how much Josie loved her job and a few uncomfortable nights are nothing as long as it makes Josie happy.

She placed the wine bottle - it's pretty much empty now - on the table just as a sudden loud thunder made her jump.

Penelope has always loved weather like this. When the sky is so dark and gloomy and grey cloud churn and clash and pour with the occasional bursts of light.

It's majestic.

With a soft sigh she closed the case file and tossed it on the bed too. If she reads anymore of that she might actually lose her mind.

So she grabbed a novel she had started reading - Looking for Alaska by John Green - and curled up besides the window, not really reading the book as she watched the storm rage on.

The bottle of wine, the soft pitter-patter of rain accompanied with the occasional thunder, lulling her to sleep.

The door to her room usually stays open when Josie isn't home - because then there's no reason to close the door - so when her two kids came almost running in, she wasn't that surprised, they do make excuses to sleep together every night and who's Penelope to say no, who knows how long they're going to be this way, might as well enjoy it as long as it lasts.

 _"Isn't it way past your bedtime?"_

_"The sky is angry!"_

_"It's loud and scary."_ Lucas said timidly.

Penelope bit back a laugh as she grabbed her stuff and threw it on her chair. She ushered the kids onto the bed and settled in between the two. The curled up on her side and she pulled up the blanket so the three of them were completely hidden under.

The sound of the thunder was muffled thanks to the blanket and being curled under their mother's protective arms while she told them a story about a baby kangaroo helping a baby elephant find his mother, made the previously scary storm seem not so scary.

 _"When will mommy come home?"_ Olivia asked accompanied by a yawn after some time.

 _"She'll be late baby."_ Penelope replied sleepily.

Olivia hummed in reply and peeked over at her twin who had already fallen asleep, so she closed her eyes and did the same.

* * *

Josie silently unlocked the front door, Penelope and Lucas were heavy sleepers, but Olivia, not so much.

It was five in the morning and the storm had stopped about an hour ago. Josie had logged off after taking care of the emergency cases. Now, all she wanted to do was to fall asleep holding her wife - that's the only thing that keeps her going.

 _"Hey, Murph."_ she greeted as the cat meowed.

She went to the twin's room first, not really surprised to find it empty, they love sleeping in Josie and Penelope's room together and the way Penelope's face lights up every time is adorable.

A smile tugged at her lips as she opened the door to their bedroom. The blanket had been kicked off the three and was now hanging off the bed. Olivia was sleeping diagonally on the bed, taking up more than half of it, while Lucas and Penelope were curled up near the edge.

Josie laughed quietly and snapped a picture.

**Author's Note:**

> stormy weather is literally the best
> 
> let me know what you think about it in the comments :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://terraknives.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/terraknives)


End file.
